Things I never want to see written in Furuba
by Achillia Daughter of Peleus
Summary: I'm really sorry. But this just came to me last night. It's kinda weird. but is rated T for language. I might continue it if someone likes it. Read it if you want a laugh.
1. Kyo,Yuki,Tohru,Gure,Tori,Aaya

Ok, this is a little weird. But I had a nightmare last night, (check out the Kyo and Yuki one, thats my nightmare. Actually, it was only the beginning of the nightmare that they were in. The rest was something about ice-cream and jello... spooky) and then I was reading the books and the idea just wouldn't go away. It is just designed to make you laugh, freak you out, scared you or give you nightmares. MAJOR and I mean MAJOR OOC-ness (that's kind of the _point_). Hope y'all like it. Or get severely scared, (actually I hope both) either one. WARNING: Coarse language (Tohru, Im shocked).

No Copyright infringement intended. Please don't hurt me! I'm just a student with wayyy too much time on her hands because I'm amazing at my schoolwork. (Not bragging, honest truth) 

KYOU

I Love rats!

How do you throw a punch again?

(Yuki: You are incredibly stupid.)

Why thank you. 

I absolutely love leeks, onions, miso and Yuki. But mainly Yuki!

I think I am going to dye my hair brown. 

I REALLY dislike fighting.

YUKI

Smart Kitty! Very smart!

You know you love me!

I wish I could be JUST like Nii-san. He's so confident, and cool.

Gardening is incredibly BORING!

TOHRU

I HATE YOU ALL! GO FUCK OFF!

I quit my job. 

You jerks can go make your goddamn own meals! I'm not your fucking excuse for a slave!

I'm going to join a "mini-mafia" and be like Arisa, _before_ she met Kyoko.

I want a skull and cross bone tattoo. Or maybe a bloody knife.

Ah! You Freaks! You turn into ANIMALS! I will tell EVERYONE! AHH! runs screaming away.

SHIGURE

Ah! Summer-coloured sighs! Burn It!

Atiko... you SUCK!

I will go live in a cloister and never speak or look at another girl again!

Eww! A beach! All those girls wearing swimsuits. shudder

AYAME

I think I'm going to shave my head bald. 

Sewing just isn't my thing.

I will never speak again.

Total silence

HATORI

Kana, please, take me back. I'm begging you! 

I will never smoke again.

I am soo proud to turn into a seahorse! They RULE!


	2. Saki,Arisa,Motoko and co,Machi,Kimi,You

Part 2. This is more the secondary people.

QUOTES RITSU: _**IM SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO COPY! IM SOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYY I BEG YOUR FORGIVNESS. I DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE. I STOLE THIS IDEA! I AM A HORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIBLE PERSON!**_ Hahahah. So ya, not mine, don't sue.

SAKI

My new favourite color is ...Insert drum roll Yellow! It's is wonderfully BRIGHT! And cheerful! 

Waves, huh? And what are _denpa_?

(**a\n: I REALLY hope this one doesn't come up) **Tohru, Arisa... I HATE YOU!

From now on I will always have a happy smile plastered on my face. I will be a ray of sunshine into everyone utterly dreary and pointless lives.

ARISA

From here on, I will only wear miniskirts, tube tops and high heels.

giggle, gigglevery girlishly 

Stop mooning over Kyou-pie or I will scratch you with my nail-polish covered nails. Oh wait, that might ruin the manicure. 

Koyoko-who? Red –Butterfly?

MOTOKO

I truly, deeply, and unconditionally HATE Yuki Sohma.

ALL THE YUKI FAN GIRLS

Who the hell is Yuki Sohma? And even better, WHY would we CARE?

MACHI

Wheeeeeee! utter cheerfulness

So, Yun-yun,tosses hair in that weird way girls do how are you. What's up? Did you catch the badminton game last night? It was amazing. So great! Anyway, I can't possibly wait ANY longer for the next council meeting. It's going to be utterly FAB! girlish gggle

CHIBI-SUKE (I know that's not his name, but I really like the nickname)

Yuki, I adore you. You are everything I want to be.

Manebe, you are truly amazing.

KIMI

Ugg. Boys are utterly useless.

I think I'm going to go play football or something like that.

What are you looking at bitch?

Shit, I broke a nail. Oh hell, who cares?

I really, really, did you hear me? REALLY hate stutter, makes face the spits the word out like a piece of crap. pink.

HEY YOU! (Sorry I really had to write that. It's MANEBE)

I am really boring, aren't I. The most boring guy on earth. sighs

Black is so not my color. It's all like, stealthy and cool. I'm more of a right now type guy. Maybe yellow...

Yuki, Yun-yun just isn't the right name for you. 


End file.
